


Flashing Lights

by rae_sann



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, Investigations, Mystery, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_sann/pseuds/rae_sann
Summary: Oh no! Vrepit Sal's restaurant has been robbed! But fear not, for a team of five faithful officers and detectives are on the case! Follow team Voltron of the Galaxy Police Headquarters as they work together to bring the perpetrators to justice!(Also I'm pretty new and this is one of my first fics, so I hope you really like it! Enjoy~)





	1. Team Voltron

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya guys, and welcome to a new fic from your gal Rae~ Anyway, thanks for clicking and I do hope you enjoy the story! Feel free to leave kudos or a comment--you have no idea how much your support encourages and motivates me to push on! :) If you guys like it enough, I might even make this into a series...Without further ado, I present to you the first chapter of Flashing Lights--a Voltron police AU fic!

The city was a hustling, bustling place--especially during the mid-afternoon. On the roads was a blur of colour--Mitsubishis, Hondas, and the like zoomed past each other at the speed of light, the red, amber and green of traffic lights blinking back at them. Pedestrians from all walks of life strutted about the concrete pavement, all headed towards their respective destinations. There were the business people, clad in expensive-looking designer suits, mothers pushing baby strollers, and teenagers in school uniforms, slouching slightly with the burden of their backpacks.

Meanwhile, 19-year old Lance McClain sat hunched in his office chair on the 21st floor of the Galaxy Police Headquarters’ Voltron unit, sapphire-blue eyes glued to the screen of his work computer as his hands flew across the keyboard. After a few moments, he slumped back onto his chair, heaving a sigh as his eyes darted towards the many faces in the framed picture on his wooden desk--those of his family, which was still back in Cuba.

Lance had joined the police force about a year ago when he had first migrated to the U.S. for better job opportunities, and he was now a detective inspector. Ever since young, when his hermano had introduced him to police movies, a passion in him had awakened, which only grew in the years that were to come. He loved how awesome the police were, from high-speed car chases in the night, to the ‘bringing people to justice’ cliché. As such, it was no surprise that he had decided to be a police officer when he went job hunting in the U.S. 

He loved his job--a cosy workspace, friendly people, and cheap but yummy snacks at the vending machines kept him sober and fueled for his next case. Realising that his blue thermos was devoid of ice coffee, Lance got up and headed toward the snack pantry to refill it. 

Crossing the other workspaces and turning a corner, Lance headed for a door at the end of the hallway. Turning the knob of the oak-coloured door, the brunet ambled in to be greeted by the sweet, pleasing smell of coffee. He sighed, breathing it all in. 

The snack pantry was a cosy place, not only doubling as a place to get food but also a relax room. It was equipped with vending machines which each contained a myriad of affordable snacks, cute potted plants, and most importantly to Lance, enough seats for everyone. On one of the benches sat a certain hazel-haired teen, Americano in hand, her laptop placed neatly on her lap. 

“Hey Pidge,” greeted Lance warmly as the female looked up to give a wave. 

“Why, if it isn’t Loverboy Lance,” she smirked, adjusting her round spectacles. “Ran out of coffee again?”

Katie was her real name, but everyone always called her Pidge. The brains of the Voltron Unit, she was a forensic scientist as well as an evidence technician. Despite her short stature, she was sharp, observant and a genius. Anyone who knew Pidge well knew she was not to be underestimated. 

“You know it,” Lance nodded as he headed toward the coffee machine in the corner and placed his thermos under the dispenser. He tapped the button for iced coffee and the machine beeped in affirmation, the beverage pouring into the thermos in a matter of seconds. 

After it was filled, the Cuban removed it from the dispenser’s mouth and plopped down beside Pidge. 

“Matt and I are working on something new,” the little gremlin remarked as she turned the screen of her computer toward Lance, which showed a mess of computer codes and random numbers. “It’s a new droid called Rover. We’ve got the rough blueprint out, but we’ve run into some technical difficulties whilst programming it. You see, the motherboard’s engine—“

“Uh-huh, uh-huh,” Lance cut across quickly, nodding his head although the opposing party had hardly got a word out. He knew better than to get involved in some weird project Pidge was doing. He still wasn’t convinced the technical terms she was using were in English, as he could barely understand half of what she was saying. “By the way, have you seen Shiro?”

Pidge rolled her eyes, seeming to take the hint.  
“No idea, haven’t seen him all morning,” she replied. As if on cue, the door swooshed open with a click and a familiar head of salt and pepper entered the room.  
“You called?” he grinned as he entered the room.

“Shiro!”

Takashi Shirogane was his name. The Japanese male was a shining star in the Galaxy Police Headquarters, having clenched many various awards at the mere age of 26. A commander as well as the head of the Voltron unit, Shiro was humble and extremely popular amongst everyone due to his warm and friendly personality. He was badass too, having participated in not only a drug search but also a few murder cases. The dude could pound someone to the ground if required, and many people respected him.

“How’s it going? We haven’t had a case in a while, huh?” Shiro greeted as he sat down next to the duo. 

Lance nodded in agreement, “Yeah. Things have been pretty slow-moving since all we’re doing now is boring admin tasks.”

“Tell me about it,” Pidge sighed, finishing her americano in one sip and throwing the disposable cup into the dustbin nearby. “The only reason I’m still awake right now is due to the coffee running in my veins.”

Just then, Shiro’s phone rang. “Hold on, you guys. I have to take this,” he told Lance and Pidge, grabbing the device from his pocket and swiping the screen to answer the phone call.

“Hello? Shiro speaking.” the commander greeted, his tone switching to business mode smoothly. A familiar, silvery voice sounded out from the other end, but no one except for Shiro could hear what they were saying. Lance and Pidge looked to each other in surprise.

Could it be…?

“Yes, Ma’am. We’ll be on our way ASAP,” he replied before ending the call. By then, the room had gone silent, and only the dull thrumming of the coffee machine was audible in the background. Shiro turned to the duo, a serious expression on his face.

“Something new came up, huh?” Lance knew what was coming before Shiro had even said a word.

“Affirmative. Robbery at Vrepit Sal’s, across Altea street,” Shiro declared. “Lance, I want you to contact Keith and Hunk. Get them to meet us at the car park. Pidge, you’re coming with me.”

“Roger that,” the Italian saluted the commander, sauntering out of the doorway after him. Lance reached into his back pocket, pulling out the familiar black of his walkie talkie. 

“Keith, Hunk, robbery case at Altea street. Meet us at the car park, stat.” 

“10-4,” Keith and Hunk’s voices crackled in through the comms in unison. 

With that, Lance hurried out of the snack pantry and raced towards the car park. As he walked past the rows and rows of police vehicles, he spotted one of the cars which was reversing out of its lot and onto the road. He didn’t need to look to know who was inside.

Shiro was upfront, taking the wheel as always, with Pidge seated right beside him. He waved to them whilst looking the car over, something he always did.

It was a sleek, beautiful thing, with a splash of navy blue paint. The fluorescent lights above highlighted the words ‘Voltron’ streaked on the side of the car in white bold font. The entire thing shone with years’ worth of care, though it wasn’t perfect. There were dents on the front and trunk. Clearly, the car had been through some rough times. A tiny bit of paint on the side had also been scraped off in a previous mission. 

Tracing the little chip of paint on the side of his door, Lance smiled as he opened it and got on board the car.  
Imperfectly perfect, just the way he liked it. 

“Hi,” answered Pidge, who glanced at her watch. “Just gotta wait a little longer.”

True enough, after a minute or so, the lift doors to the car park slid open, revealing a lean, pale Korean man with a dark, ebony black mullet pulled up in a short ponytail. A noticeable scar streaked across the left of his cheek like a blade, adjacent to one of his bangs. 

Keith Kogane. One of the top detectives in the Galaxy Police Force and also Lance’s partner, he was impulsive at times but swift, quick-thinking and incredible at handling weapons. He was mostly a mystery, but anyone who worked with him knew he was especially badass on the battlefield, and packed a punch. 

He strolled toward the car, a broad-shouldered, darker-skinned male on his heels—Hunk Garrett. Hunk was Samoan, and although he might have seemed kind and friendly, his generosity was not to be taken for granted. He was like Shiro—a force to be reckoned with.

“Hey, Keith,” Lance greeted the Korean as the latter slid into the seat next to him, responding with a quiet ‘‘sup’. Hunk gave a wave.

“Alright team,” Shiro announced, pounding the gas, “Let’s roll.”

With that, the car took off, racing out of the car park and into the fresh city air.


	2. Vrepit Sal's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team start their investigation at the restaurant and find some clues. They also interview the witnesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back to Flashing Lights, the Voltron police AU! I hope you've been enjoying the story so far. (I'm assuming that as you clicked for the next chapter) Thank you for following the story! :)

They had reached the place—Vrepit Sal’s. The five got out, Shiro locking the car after everyone.

The robbery happened at a rather classy place; a Michelin-star restaurant. The words ‘Vrepit Sal’s’ were in cursive on a neon sign on top of the shop, coupled with the rustic yellow of a sunshade. Usually, the restaurant would be filled with chatting customers, all relaxing and laughing with their families and friends whilst enjoying their food. However, there was an eerie silence when Shiro, Lance, Hunk, Keith, and Pidge walked in through the sliding glass doors.

Clearly, the robbery was still fresh in everyone’s minds.

Walking toward the counter, Shiro held up his ID for the distraught-looking boss to see.

“Sir, I am Takashi Shirogane of the Galaxy Police, and these are my colleagues,” Shiro did a quick introduction of everyone. “Are you Sal?”

The man nodded shakily, then explained.  
“Sir...sir, you have to understand! They robbed me--those--those-” he gesticulated wildly, waving his hands around as if to get the unit to understand the magnitude of the situation at hand.

“Calm down, Sal,” Hunk said, doing a lowering motion of his hands. “We’ll get this figured out. Don’t worry.”

“Keith, Pidge, I’ll need you guys to barricade the area and comb it for any pieces of evidence. Lance, you interview the customers to find out what they saw.” Shiro declared to the trio, and they split up to do their individual tasks.

“And what about me?” asked Hunk.  
“We’ll be interviewing Sal himself,” Shiro replied, beckoning the younger man to follow him. “Come on, let’s go.”

Hunk nodded, quick to follow.  
“Could you tell us what happened?” requested Shiro politely as Sal brought them to the kitchen. 

It was a slightly-cluttered yet cosy place, with the classic black-and-white checkered tiles and white marble counters. A variety of ingredients stocked the shelves haphazardly at the back, and there were two fridges, each at either side of the room. One of the cooks--an old woman with a beard and a hairstyle which vaguely resembled that of a genie--was dicing some onions at one of the counters. However, she seemed distracted and afraid, eyes darting around the place and landing on the group as soon as they walked in.

Sal led them towards an empty safe beside a small desk. The door was still ajar, and it looked to have been opened in a hurry.

“See, I was just sitting over here, minding my business and calculating the restaurant’s expenses for the month,” Sal explained, pointing to the old armchair next to the desk. “All of a sudden, two aliens budged in, one of them armed with a knife and the other with a bag for storing money. They pointed the knife at me and I was told to give them all the money I had in this place, or they would kill me.”

“Could you describe the appearances of the duo for me?” Shiro asked.

Sal brought a finger to his chin, trying to recall as clearly as possible. “Hmm...there was a woman and a man. Probably near their late teens, I think. Both were masked, but I remember the guy had a pair of earrings and was wearing some kind of weird hat. The woman...she had yellow skin. That’s all I remember.”

“She was wearing a navy blue crop top,” offered the old woman and Shiro thanked her, sending the description to the others to assist in their part of the investigation.

“Did they say anything to you, other than that?” inquired Hunk and Sal shook his head.

“Okay. Do you have CCTVs in your restaurant?” Hunk inquired and the boss nodded quickly, powering on the laptop on his desk and opening software. 

“That’s good. We’ll need the footage for our investigation. Please pass them to Officer Hunk.” Shiro said before heading toward where Keith, Lance and Pidge were.

“Team, did you find anything?” he asked.

Pidge held up a small ziplock-bag with a hand, showing a single strand of hair.

“The robbers were pretty meticulous,” she reported. “However, we were still able to find a strand of hair which might have belonged to them, according to the descriptions you sent us. It’s about 18 cm in length, and is a yellowish-blonde.”

“Great job, you two. Lance, how about you?” Shiro questioned, turning to the olive-skinned Cuban.

“I did manage to figure out a few things,” he replied with a grin, showing Shiro some writing in his notebook. “The thieves arrived at approximately 2.17 pm, and the duration of the robbery was around 5 minutes.”

“Nice work, sharpshooter,” smiled Shiro. With everyone’s combined efforts and teamwork, the robbery would be solved in a blink of an eye. In a few minutes, Hunk walked back out, a hand clutching a Toshiba hard drive.

“Got the footage, Commander,” declared the Samoan, holding it up.

“Awesome. Now let’s head back to HQ and piece everything together.” Shiro said and everyone bumped fists.

“Yeah!” the five shouted in unison.


End file.
